Hold on, KP
by consuelas revenge
Summary: When Kim is in a situation that not even she can save herself from, nobody has to tell Ron to go to her. But will he get there in time? oneshot. R&R.


I know, I know, and I'm going to finish my other stories. I just felt like writing this after the worst day I've had in a long time.

Please read and review…

KimnRon4ever

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The blonde ran swiftly through the darkness, tears flying from his eyes and falling onto the road behind him. He ran blindly through street after street; only the dim streetlights guided him.

And the thought of her.

He ran faster, only one thought infiltrating his mind: _'Hang on Kim.'_ His chest heaved as he forced one foot in front of the other. He was beginning to get that taste in his dry mouth whenever he ran too far or too fast; the salty mix of saliva and the faint taste of blood made him cringe through his tears. But he didn't stop. No way was he ever going to stop.

Kim had recently started dating an older guy, a college guy from Upperton University. She had fallen head over heels for Nick, and blinded by his good looks and personality, she was unable to see the true man behind the mask.

But Ron could see it. Ron had always been able to see it… in fact, he was probably the only one. And no one, not even Kim, had believed him.

Ron coughed and tried to put back some moisture in his dried out mouth; what he would give for some water! But he forced his own needs out of his mind, and that single thought came back to haunt him again. He ran faster.

"He's bad road Kim, you have to believe me!" Ron had said, his heart getting heavy. Kim was knocking down every single warning he put forth, one by one.

"Ron, we've been through this before." She said quietly. "If you're not going to support me, then maybe…" Kim paused and narrowed her eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"Kim, he's a bad dude! You should see the looks he gives you behind your back-"

Kim shook her head quickly and folded her eyes, glaring. "Get out." She whispered. Ron's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"I said get out. Get out of my house, and leave Nick alone. Leave me alone!" And with that, Kim turned her back on Ron.

With nothing else to say, and no one else to go to, Ron did the only thing he could. He left. As he closed the door behind him, silent tears began to trickle down his freckled cheeks. _F-fine…_he thought._ If that's the way you want it to be… just fine. You're… you're on your own now Kim. You don't need my help. You don't need me. And I… I don't need you._ With that, Ron stormed back to his own lonely house.

And that was the last conversation he had had with Kim, his best friend in the whole entire world.

Ron's energy was fading fast, but he was determined. He wiped the mixture of cold sweat and tears from his face and kept running, as fast as his clumsy legs could carry him. He would not fail her again.

Not again…

He had gone home that night, feeling cold and alone, knowing that Kim was out on yet another date with Nick. Couldn't she see that that guy was dangerous? Couldn't anybody see? It was painfully obvious that the dude only wanted Kim so he could… could…

The blonde boy hadn't been able to bring himself to say it.

It sickened him to know that Kim was out with that jerk. Nick had even cornered Ron and threatened him when nobody was looking. But when Ron had tried to tell Kim, she hadn't believed him for a second. No one did.

Ron's breathing became raspy as he tried to run even faster.

Ron had lain on his bed, feeling depressed and alone, as Rufus tried to comfort him. It wasn't really helping. He just sighed and continued to stare up at his ceiling.

He hadn't started crying until he received that fateful phone call. It was because of that very phone call that he was running through the streets now…

_'Hold on Kim…'_

He had picked up the phone, expecting his mother just checking up on him, but instead of "Hello Ronald" he received two single words from the weak voice on the other side:

"_Ron…help…_"

He immediately knew it was Kim. She was about to say something else when the phone clicked off. Someone else had shut it off for her.

"Nick…" Ron had said through blinding tears and gritted teeth, a passion of hatred rising within his voice.

Frantically, he had called Wade, only to find that Kim's Kimmunicator had been cut off. Wade tracked Kim down in an instant, his fingers flying over the keyboard.

"Ron," Wade cried, "She's over at that old abandoned Victorian on the edge of town! I have no idea what she's doing over there… unless…"

That was all it took. Ron grabbed his jacket and flew out his own front door, sprinting as fast as her could.

Ron stared straight ahead, the old Victorian house was finally becoming visible in the distance. He ran on, praying that he wasn't too late. As he sprinted even faster, Ron tripped on a branch in the middle of the road. He fell with a yelp and a crash, skinning the side of his face and badly cutting the side of his leg. He lay there for a few seconds, sprawled out in a heap on the pavement. But it wasn't long before he was fighting to get up again. No amount of pain could stop him. He stood up, wincing at the pain in his leg, and continued running with a bad limp. He tasted blood on his lip, and his head throbbed like hell, but nothing could come in between his line of vision with the old Victorian. He just wanted to get there. Maybe if he did, maybe if he just walked in and announced his presence, everything would be okay. She would be okay.

But that was definitely not the case.

Limping up the steps, he turned the knob and forced the door open with his hip. Ron hobbled inside with widened eyes, trying to adjust to darkness. The old house was eerily silent. As he looked about his surroundings, he saw that the furniture was covered in cobwebs, and the floor was sporting a thick layer of dust. It looked like nobody had set foot in this place for months, maybe even years. Which made the boy all the more worried.

"Kim?" he called out into the darkness, chest still heaving from all the running.

No answer. Not even a sound.

Ron knew Kim was in here; Wade's coordinates never failed. So why wasn't she answering?

"Kim!" Ron yelled, and his voice radiated out and up among the high ceilings. His heart sank when yet again, there was no answer. He stuck out his scraped hands and began to search blindly for his best friend. Something was wrong… he could feel it.

"Kim, answer me now!" he called, an obvious sob in his anxious voice. "This isn't funny!" He felt a few tears escape down his red cheeks, but he wiped them away and continued to search desperately. A rat scuttling across the floor caused him to trip again, skinning his other knee on what appeared to be a coffee table. He cried out in the darkness and clutched his leg, only to find his hands covered in a dark wet substance. He couldn't see it, but he knew it was blood. Leaning helplessly against an old antique couch, Ron pulled his knees to his chin, and began to cry.

He couldn't remember the last time he had cried like this, but what else could he do? He couldn't find Kim. He just _couldn't do it._ It was too dark, and he was just so tired. Not to mention in so pain, his legs, and side, and face, and, and, god! Why was he here anyway? What did he think he was going to do? Burst in and have Kim jump into his open arms? Kim didn't need him; she didn't even want him. So why was he here?

Ron cried for a while in the darkness, shivering with sobs. Soon enough he was quiet again, with red, bloodshot eyes and a tearstained face. He laid down on the grime covered carpet, heaving out one last shudder.

He had been only kidding himself coming here. Kim probably meant to be here. She probably wanted it. She wanted Nick, not her clumsy, boy-next-door friend.

The distraught teen wiped his eyes and wrapped his arms around his own weakened body. He might as well stay here the night; he couldn't exactly walk. He might as well stay here and wait out the pain. And it wasn't his legs that were really paining him.

Ron's thought were interrupted when a large crash echoed throughout the old Victorian, and the exhausted blonde bolted upright. He knew that sound well- it was the sound of a window breaking.

Summoning up every ounce of strength he had left, he tried to stand up, failing miserably. That wasn't going to stop him. Ron began to drag himself across the floor, trying to find the source of the crash. He managed to get up on his knees, although he thought he would pass out from the agony of his leg. Arms outstretched, it wasn't long before he had grabbed onto a pair of stairs. On hands and knees, he began to pull himself up, his heart racing.

"KP!" he yelled up the grand carpeted staircase, his voice cracking. "Where are you?" When he reached the top, he paused for a brief moment to grab his cramped up side, then started up the second flight of stairs as fast as he could.

"Kim!" Ron cried in panic. "ANSWER ME!" His hope was disappearing fast; he kept trying to fight off tears as he dragged his body up the stairs. He swallowed them back and sought to ignore the bad feeling he was getting in his chest.

He reached the third floor and turned his head left and right, frantically searching for a sign, any sign, of Kim. Anything. That's all he was asking for.

Well, Ron got what he wanted.

A soft shade of blue light was seeping out from underneath the door at the end of the hall. The light was eerie in ways Ron couldn't explain; it made him shudder in fear.

"Kim!" he cried towards the door. Nothing. "I'm coming Kim!" He pushed himself up on his feet, and began to sprint towards the light. He could no longer feel any pain, even though it was there. _'Please let her be okay, please, please, please…_

Kim needed him, he knew it for sure. She needed him and she needed him now. _'Please, please…'_

"Hang on KP!" He yelped, and a tear escaped his eye, falling back into the cold darkness as he ran.

The upset teen put his hand on the knob and taking a deep breath, pushed open the door.

It was if his world was moving in slow motion as he burst inside. His eyes immediately fell on the source of the light- a lamp covered in a blue lampshade. But no Kim. He gulped, and glanced frantically among the shadows.

"Kim?" he whispered. "KP?" As his eyes searched the room, they fell upon a dark shape in the corner of the room. It looked like a person, and it wasn't moving. Could it be…

"KIM!" Ron yelled, and staggered towards the dark figure. Ron's head spun as his brown eyes adjusted to see his best friend.

Kim was sprawled out on the floor in a position that looked far from natural. She was missing her clothes, which were spread about the room along with several locks of her once beautiful auburn hair. A scarlet pool was steadily gathering under her lower half, and her eyes we shut.

He was too late.

"NO!" Ron sobbed, and sprinted over to her. He dropped to his knees at his best friend's side, bathing his pants in her blood. _"No!"_

Kim still did not move; her whole body was badly bruised, and her face was covered in cuts and bruises where she had been abused. Ron looked away, shaking with hysteric sobs. He couldn't bear to see her like this. She… she could do anything.

The blonde turned back to look at her battered face. He put his shaky hands on her cheeks, hoping for a reaction. She didn't stir.

"KP…" he sobbed quietly. "P-please wake up." Nothing. Ron broke out into huge, heaving sobs and cried loudly. "Wake up!"

But his best friend kept still.

Ron closed his eyes and bowed his head and cupped his hands on his temples. When he opened them, it horrified his to see that she was still lying there. It wasn't a dream. She had really been raped.

Tears pouring down his cheeks, he slowly removed his own tattered jersey and carefully wrapped it around Kim. As he did, Kim stirred the slightest bit, and Ron could see a tiny sliver of emerald green eyes.

"K-KP?" he asked shakily. He stroked her bruised cheeks and held her beaten body in his arms.

"_R-ron…you're here…_" she whispered in a weak voice. As voice faded away, she moved her arm and Ron saw a tiny red prick on the inside of her elbow. He bit his lip and bowed his head in realization, more silent tears escaping his brown eyes. She had been drugged. She had been lured here by a pretty face, then drugged and brutally beaten. '_She didn't have a chance…' _Ron thought helplessly.

He stared with sadness into Kim's eyes. She was in such bad shape… if only he had run faster…

His thoughts were interrupted when Kim reached up with her trembling hand and touched his cheek. She smiled at him, and Ron couldn't help smiling back at her though his tears. "_You're here…_" she whispered again, her lips still formed into a small grin. Ron's bottom lip shook as Kim lowered her hand slowly and closed her eyes.

"Kim?" Ron asked one last time. The battered and beaten redhead said nothing, and the rhythmic movement of her chest was slowing to a stop.

IF only he had run faster. If only he had stopped her. If only he hadn't fallen down, and given up. If only he hadn't walked out her door. If only, if only…

"KP, please don't leave me." Ron whispered desperately as he pulled the bloody girl tightly in his arms. "I… _I need you._" The only answer Kim had for him was the smile that still lingered upon her lips.

He knew. No one had told him, but he knew… she was gone.

Ron pulled Kim close to his chest, rocked her softly, and tenderly kissed her forehead. He let it linger for a minute before he pulled back and bowed his head in sorrow.

He sobbed gently into the night, holding what was left of his best friend.

And she kept smiling…

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I think I made myself cry…

Ah, please review.

KimnRon4ever


End file.
